Signed, Akashi Seijuurou
by TsuntarouNoPen
Summary: {Akashi Seijuurou x OC} As Akashi signs a 'friendhip contract' on her palm, he promised to be friends with her forever. The same goes to Kotoha Chiaki who signed on his palm as well. But for how long will that contract be effective? Follow them as they go through joys, hardships, and challenges.
1. alpha

**"We embraced the**_** beginning**_** of our journey**  
**Unchanging and definitely unfading,**  
**That day's promise was**  
**Just to strive for the future we are guided to**  
**That is the proof that I met you."**

_\- Akashi,_ Ryotaro Okiayu

**Xx xX**

_α. Alpha. The first letter in the Greek alphabet. The beginning._

It was just one of those typical Saturday afternoons I had when I was a kid. The blue skies were starting to be painted by streaks of orange across it as the sun was about to set. My father usually has his Saturdays off from work (except when their bosses demand them for extra work hours so they can meet the nearing deadline for a project) and when he does, he spends his Saturday afternoon on the basketball court about three blocks away from our humble house. I normally tag along with him whenever he goes there, and that Saturday wasn't an exception.

After my dad had finished helping Mom in doing the laundry, he decided to go to the basketball court and do some practice-shooting, and of course I tagged along. We were happily talking to one another about the most random things we can think of as we paced the way to the courts under the almost-setting sun. We talked about how beautiful the skies were, how my mom scolded my dad for not separating the white clothes from the colored ones (he always forgets to do this), and how fun that day was going so far. Hence, it was just basically the same routine we do during Saturdays, having our own father-daughter bonding that we don't usually have during weekdays.

Or so I thought.

I watched the redhead boy in front of me. Beads of sweat were dropping from his forehead down to his chin and he was breathing heavily as my father and he continued playing under the almost setting sun. But despite that, he looked happy. He loved what he was doing and he loved where he was. And perhaps, deep-inside, he wanted the time to stop. He wanted the minutes to slow down into hours and he didn't wish to depart from his source of happiness yet, but sadly it couldn't happen.

I wanted to freeze the time for him so he may cherish his happiness for a few more hours. Yes, I didn't know him fully well because it was the first time I met him. But through his companion that time I got to know what he's going through—what kind of life he has—and at that moment, I pitied him more than I probably have ever pitied any of my friends or my family.

Everyone deserves to be happy, including him.

My timer beeped and I frowned upon hearing its sound. I hate alarms even until now, but I hated them that day the most. The beep of the alarm tells you that your resting time is up and you need to rise from your bed and face another day ahead, whether good or bad. And likewise, the alarm of that timer told _him _that it's time to stop being happy and face another evening in his dark small world, his home... or probably not.

My dad and he looked at me because the sound was loud enough to touch their ears, but I focused my gaze on him. He was breathing a bit heavier than the normal because he was playing for ten minutes, but he probably didn't mind that. However, what had hurt a lot was the sight of his smile slowly fading away and being replaced by a sad frown. I looked at his companion who was sitting beside me, only to see that they were sharing the same expression. She would love to allow him play to his heart's content, but according to her, she doesn't have the authority to do so. _"I so wanted to help him feel that there is nothing wrong to be happy even if someone's preventing him to have that priceless possession. It's his right. He fully deserves it. No one has the right to take it away from him_," she said and sighed. _"But there's nothing I can do more than this. I can only give him a few minutes to enjoy all these things that can make him happy. I may not be able to grant him his happiness for a long time, but this is the best thing I can do for him."_

The redhead started to approach us and his expression still hadn't changed. _"I really hate to see him like this, but this is he almost every day," _she whispered to me, making sure her words would not reach him. Nonetheless, it must be really hard for her to see him like that. She said she treats him like her own son, and nothing could ever be more painful to a mother than the sight of her hurting child.

She stood from her seat to give space for him, and he obliged, settling down next to me. She handed him a towel and he took it and wiped the sweat on his face. _"Did you have fun, Sei?" _she asked him. Maybe she only wanted him to remember the fun he had, to focus on the good things that had happened and not on the sad things that were probably approaching.

Akashi looked up at her and her question seemed effective because his expression brightened. He smiled and I didn't know that seeing someone smile like that could be as priceless as a rare diamond. _"Yes, I did,"_ he said, still smiling._ "Thank you, Mrs. Shuuko."_ I stared at him, completely in awe that even though he was having a difficult life at his early age, he still can smile like that though rare. He was pretty strong. _But for how long can he stay that strong?_

I lifted my gaze at Mrs. Shuuko and waited for her to look at me because I needed a go-signal for what I had planned right after I've heard something about Akashi's life. I really didn't understand why I felt that impulse. Maybe it was sympathy for him that I felt the need and impulse to do that. I didn't even know how I'll be able to accomplish it because I'd gotten some warnings from Mrs. Shuuko, and there was a high probability that I'd also get some from Akashi.

But there really are things worth risking for.

Mrs. Shuuko felt my gaze on her and her eyes were immediately set on me. She read my expression and that made her look away for a few seconds. Then, she turned to me again and nodded her head with obvious reluctance.

Still, that was my go-signal.

I was about to say something when I felt someone touch my shoulders, making me flinch. But it turned out it was only Dad. He was sweating a lot and he looked exhausted because unlike Akashi, he had been playing for about twenty minutes or something. _"May you hand me my water bottle, Kotoha?"_ he asked, still catching up to his breath. I smiled at him and gave him his water bottle. He took it and smiled back at me, ruffling my hair. _"Thank you, my dear."_

I was about to grin wider at him but it suddenly felt kind of uncomfortable to talk with my dad like that in front of Akashi, knowing what he has been going through. And what made it more uncomfortable was that I could feel his eyes on us as we talked. I turned to him but he instantly looked away and pretended as if he wasn't watching us.

_"Uhm,"_ I said, but I didn't have the least idea how to create an actual conversation with a single uhm_. _Nevertheless, I was able to gain Akashi's attention back since he instantly glanced over me. I tried my best to smile at him regardless of how hard my heart drummed inside me. "_Hi, Akashi. You're so great a while ago!"_ I continued as energetic and convincing as possible and wished that it could make him smile again the way Mrs. Shuuko did.

_"I'm pretty sure you'll be a great basketball player when you grow up so..."_ I paused and smiled a bit wider, giving him a thumbs-up. _"Don't give it up, okay?"_

Akashi's eyes widened for a second, but mine were a whole lot wider when he suddenly smiled and nodded his head in response. And like what I said, it was one of the rarest and most priceless smiles I've ever seen. _"Yes, I won't. Thank you... Chiaki, right?"_ he asked to which I nodded my head as I grinned at him.

_"Excuse me, Sei,"_ Mrs. Shuuko said, causing the both of us to glance at her. _"I'll go to Kawata, okay? Make sure you'll be there in five minutes. We'll wait for you there,"_ she added, patting Akashi on his shoulder. She was about to turn her heels around when she gave me one last look, and I still wasn't sure if that was another warning or that was just her way of giving moral support.

When Mrs. Shuuko was out of my sight, I was surprised when Akashi sighed and looked at me with an "I knew you two talked about me" expression. _"Mrs. Shuuko told you something about me, right?"_ he asked and not like I can do anything so I nodded in response.

I didn't know what to tell him. I was just a little child that time, and how was I supposed to comfort someone when I didn't understand how it exactly felt to be in his place? We didn't—and we still don't—live the same kind of life; our lives are almost the opposites, so I will not fully understand how he truly feels. But I wanted to help him, and I still do until now.

We were just strangers back then. However, the strong desire to help him came rushing inside me and maybe that meant that we aren't just meant to be strangers.

_"She told me a lot of things about you and I became sad when I heard them,"_ I said but I didn't look at him since I didn't want to see his frowning face again. _"But my grandpa, when he was alive, always tells me that we shouldn't let these problems take away our happiness. He said we should always find reasons to smile and be happy because in the end, we will surely find them if we try."_ I looked at him and grinned, and I was surprised that he was still listening to me as I talked. _"You have your mother, your friends, and basketball that'll make you happy. It's okay to feel sad when you have problems, he always says, but there's also nothing wrong to feel happy when you have problems," _I trailed off and thought for a moment if I should tell him what I was thinking, but my mouth seemed to have its own mind, spilling out the words circling in my head. _"I hope you stay strong!"_

I didn't have the slightest idea if he agreed with what I'd said because he was just looking at me like I'd said something wrong. Nevertheless, he lifted the edges of his lips a little after a few seconds, and that was more than enough for me. _"Thanks. I'll try. But,"_ he looked at his wristwatch then at me. _"I need to go now. My father's expecting me by 5 PM."_

_"Oh, okay but before you go,"_ I laid my right hand in front of him and flashed an ear-to-ear smile. _"Let's be friends?"_ I asked and then waited for his reaction. Right after I'd heard from Mrs. Shuuko some parts of Akashi's life, I wanted to be his friend because I wanted to help him. I may only be a little kid back then but that doesn't mean I can't feel the wanting to help somebody.

He avoided my gaze but before he looked away, I'd gotten a glimpse of his apologetic expression. And I sort-of expected his reaction because Mrs. Shuuko said that it might be a little risky to befriend him. Or maybe it's an understatement—it is actually risky. _"I'm sure she told you about my father. It won't be easy having me as a friend."_

_"A friend stays during easy and hard times, right?"_

He looked over me again and he looked as though he was surprised with what I had said. I lived up to what my grandparents and my parents teach me, and they sure taught me what makes a true friend. _"And I don't mind risking even my life for my friends! I promise I'll be careful," _I said with a bright hope that I'd be able to convince him. I chuckled and did a peace sign. _"Hehe. Sorry, I'm really stubborn."_

Akashi stared at me and I stared at him back as I waited for him to speak.

He sighed and then he smiled at me, shaking his head a bit. _"I'll soon get used to your stubbornness, anyway, so I guess it's okay."_

My eyes widened and I could so feel a wave of excitement rushing through me. _"So we're already friends?" _I asked him again, still unbelieving.

_"Yes."_

I jumped excitedly in front of him and I grinned widely as though I've just accomplished something I think I couldn't. Well, I really did.

I extended my hand in front of him and in return, he also extended his hand, about to shake mine. _"Wait, I'm not asking for a handshake, Akashi!"_ I interrupted him, making him stop and look at me with confusion. _"Sign on my hand, and promise me that we'll be friends forever."_

Akashi couldn't be more surprised and I swear I can still hear his voice in my head saying _"What?"_ out of disbelief. I can't remember where exactly I got the signing-on-a-palm stuff though, but I thought it's cool.

_"It's like you put on your invisible signature on my palm and then I'll put mine on yours,"_ I explained as I demonstrated it by running my index finger on my own palm. _"But it's only that nothing and no one can erase it unless we both agree to do so. I just hope that would not happen."_

Akashi gave me a blank expression at first. However, a few moments passed when for the first time I heard him chuckle at me although he didn't say anything back at all. He gestured me to hold out my hand, and so I did.

He ran the tip of his index finger on my palm as if he was writing on it. I tried to contain my laugh because it surely tickled, but I failed and broke into laughter. _Signed, Akashi Seijuurou._

_"Your turn,"_ he said after. He laid his right hand and on his palm I wrote my name that I thought would remain there forever, my signature that symbolizes the promise I gave him. And on my palm is his name invisibly written as well that will always remind me of his own vow too.

I thought it was just a typical, ordinary day for me, but boy I was wrong. Funny how the appearance of a stranger transformed my normal day into a day that I won't ever forget throughout my lifetime. And it's amazing how a single person changed my whole life at that very moment when I've met him.

But sometimes, we regret the choices we've made. Maybe because these choices changed our life in a way that we thought is good for us but is actually not in the long run. And then we'll start blaming ourselves for making that decision because now we cannot bring back what everything used to be before we made our mistake. If only we could repeat time and undo what we've already done the way we do when we've added a paragraph on the essay we're typing on our computer but will later on realize that adding it didn't make the essay any better.

_If only we could._ Sadly, we couldn't.

"Akashi, I should have listened to you," I internally said as I took off my gaze from that same place and walked away, yet still thinking if regretting everything would make my life any better.

**Xx xX**

**Note:**

Hello! I don't know if there are still people who are following this story here, but I still decided to post the revised prologue here. As you can see, I deleted most parts of the story, and the Through the Skies as well because I'm currently revising the two. I hope you don't mind! (Btw, thank you for your reviews. I have them screen-captured before deleting this hehe)

The plot is still the same, worry not, so most likely major events will not be removed. But some fillers will be because I think they're completely unnecessary. Hahaha. I just... want to make this fan fic better in the best of my ability because these may be the last fan fics I will write ever because... priorities in life hehe. That's all! I hope you understand. Please don't hesitate in letting me know your thoughts! I'll appreciate them. :-) Thank you!


	2. Chapter One

**Xx xX**

**{Third Person's Point of View}**

_Seven years ago_

Kotoha was sitting, on a bright Saturday morning, on the steps outside their house with a puppy on her lap. She was waiting for her father who's still talking with her mom about some errands he's about to do. He said it might take a while so in order to kill time, Kotoha thought that it would be a good chance to watch the skies together with her dog. "The skies are always so beautiful, right?" she whispered with admiration almost to herself, but she actually meant to say it to the cute puppy. She has always loved the skies since God-knows-when, and it seems like her love for it will continue growing as time passes by. Although, she doesn't exactly know why, out of all the things around her, it will always be the skies that she loves the most.

The dog barked at her as though it was agreeing with what she said. Afterwards, she giggled at the puppy as she rubbed her knuckles against its head—it's the only reward she could give right now. The puppy loves it when Kotoha scratches his head, that's why whenever the puppy makes her smile, Kotoha does this as his reward. Its tail wagged and it might be only Kotoha's imagination or that's just how the puppy looks like but it seemed like it was smiling at her with both eyes closed.

She continued petting her dog and from time-to-time she would also sneak glances at the skies. Her eyes once caught a sight of a plane flying across the skies along with the white fluffy clouds. "Ah, there's an airplane!" she said before realizing that, unlike before, her dog wasn't paying attention anymore, like seeing an airplane is the least interesting thing for it. Anyway, she has always wanted to ride it, see what it's like up there and know how does it feel to see your most favorite things—that seemed so far away every single time—up close. It would perhaps become one of the best experiences she would ever have. Just the thought of being able to ride the plane and being close as ever to the clouds makes her happy. What more will it be if she's already inside the plane, hundreds of feet away from the land? She'll probably be the happiest girl alive when that happens.

However, she knew she wouldn't be able to do that until she gets a job and earns money through her own sweat. She told her parents for quite a number of times that she wanted to ride an airplane, enumerating a few things on why they should agree (but also saying that her love for the skies is the main reason), and yet she still failed in the end. Her parents also have reasons: reasons that totally outweighed hers.

Kotoha snapped back into the reality when she heard voices and footsteps approaching, and it made her smile out of excitement. She lifted the puppy from her lap and put it down beside her. The door creaked open, so Kotoha turned around and saw her dad wearing his usual get-up when going for a walk—t-shirt, pants, a pair of slippers, and his usual friendly aura. Her mom was behind her dad and was giving him instructions because he was probably asked to go to the market to buy some supplies. She handed him a folded paper, perhaps a list of the things he needs to buy.

While nodding his head, her father stepped out of the house and inserted the paper in his wallet. "Okay, okay," he said and put his wallet into his pocket. "Anything else?" he asked, looking at his wife who was holding the screen door open.

She shook her head and gave him a smile. "Nothing more with the grocery, but—" This time, she looked at her daughter who was enjoying the sight of her parents talking with each other in a way that she thinks is so sweet. "Take care, Kotoha," she reminded her and gave her a smile too. "And behave, okay? I don't want to hear that you broke something in your friend's house."

Kotoha smiled and shouted a "Yes, Mom!" before she and her father waved their hands and left the house.

It has been two weeks since Kotoha met Akashi Seijuurou, the redhead boy who appeared all-of-a-sudden in the courts, and who apparently loves basketball more than anything else. By Kotoha's request, they became friends and even promised each other, through an exchange of signatures on each other's palms, that they'll remain as that forever. _Or at least a lifetime_, Kotoha thought.

However, in that span of time, Kotoha hasn't seen Akashi again yet after their first encounter. It wasn't anything surprising. In the first place, Shuuko told her that Akashi's father always keeps him occupied with things that he believes can make Akashi the best person he can be in all fields. Nevertheless, it still saddens her that Akashi will not be able to make the most out of his childhood because of his very own father.

_"Childhood isn't something that you can repeat when you've missed it,"_ her beloved grandmother's voice echoed in her head as she and her father were walking the path to the courts_. "Life isn't a movie where you can replay any part in case you weren't giving attention on it at first. So while you're still a child, always make sure you're making the most out of your childhood. You're not always a child, but if you had the best childhood years ever, the memories you've had when you were a kid will certainly last a lifetime."_

She smiled when she remembered that. It might be a good idea to tell those to Akashi too since it isn't too late for him to enjoy his childhood anyway. She might as well help him realize that it's okay to have fun once in a while. To breathe in some fresh air when you're exposed to a suffocating environment. "Thought of something great to surprise Akashi?" her father asked, eyebrows raised.

Kotoha looked up at her dad and shook her head, grinning wider. "No, Dad. I just remembered what Grandma told me last time, and I think it'll be good to tell it to Akashi too."

"Hm, what was it about?"

"It's about why we should enjoy our childhood," she said and giggled. "Grandma said she won't waste the chance to become a kid again if ever she had."

She heard her father laugh along with her. "Certainly she would."

Both of them stopped from their tracks when they realized they've already arrived in the basketball courts. It was just a good ten-minute walk from their house. And from afar, Kotoha can see Shuuko sitting on the same bench where both of them watched Akashi and her father as they played basketball to their hearts content under the orange skies two weeks ago. She waved at Shuuko, catching her attention and causing her to wave back at her, before she sprinted to the benches.

Even though last week when Akashi wasn't able to come, Shuuko went to the court in Akashi's place to explain to Kotoha why he won't be coming. Of course, though she wasn't surprised when Shuuko told her the reason, she still sensed a wave of disappointment splashed on her because she was expecting to see him play with her father. She had everything planned out on how, in her own little way, she can help Akashi to feel a little less lonely than the usual. Like whenever Akashi's shot goes into the goal, she would shout a cheer for him. Her father tells her that he feels encouraged when she does that, so she thinks that Akashi may feel the same. But he wouldn't be coming, so her plans remained as plans.

In order to lift Kotoha's mood up, Shuuko decided not to give suspense any longer, so she told Kotoha about the good news she has in her pocket. It was effective because Kotoha's aura quickly changed, her lips suddenly lifting its edges up, upon hearing the two "magical" words. _"Good news?"_ Kotoha asked, excitement evident on her voice that even Shuuko, whom she just met a week ago, can read it on her.

_"Yes,"_ the woman said and met her eye for a second. _"Sei's mother's inviting you to their house next week." _Kotoha gaped at Shuuko with her eyes widened and lips parted. She couldn't believe what she heard from Shuuko, so she plainly stared at the woman, waiting for her to explain it further. _"Well, you see, I've mentioned you to Sei's mother," _Shuuko continued after noticing Kotoha's confused reaction to her news. _"I told her a few things about you—how adorable you are,"_ she said and chuckled, while Kotoha's cheeks turned pink at the compliment. _"And of course, I told her that you befriended Sei. But seems like she wanted to know more about you, so she asked me to invite you over next Saturday."_

_"Really?"_ Kotoha asked, but this time she looked more hyped up about the good news Shuuko brought for her. Why wouldn't she? It was her friend's mother who wants her to come over and pay them a visit. It was a special privilege for her not to grab. _"She said that? That means I can visit Akashi in their house next Saturday? But what about his father?"_

The girl then began bombarding her with tons of questions she didn't expect coming, startling Shuuko. She raised her hands up to motion Kotoha to calm herself down because she wouldn't be able to answer them in one go, and then both of them chuckled in unison. _"Hehe, sorry, Shuuko_-san._ Anyway, did Akashi's mother really say that?" _Kotoha asked, calmer than how she was a few seconds before that, to which Shuuko nodded. _"But what about Akashi's father?" _she repeated, her smile turning into a frown signifying worry. _"He would discover the friendship when he's there, and I don't want that to happen," _she continued with taints of fear in her voice. She may be willing to cross her limits as a friend, but, though young and innocent, that doesn't mean she's not aware of the possible consequences of being careless. She understands that it would most likely put her into danger and worse is, Akashi too.

_"We have it secured. At least for now." _The maid did her best to sound as convincing and honest as possible. She maintained eye contact with the child beside her and hoped that she'd believe her. _"He goes to work on Saturdays_—_he leaves by 7 AM or earlier_—_so it's safe to come over next week. Around 8 o'clock. In the morning," _she explained.

_"Okay!" _Kotoha uttered. Her lips formed a grin in just a blink of an eye. _"I'll ask Dad if he's—"_ she paused and looked at her Dad who was focused on playing. She giggled and turned to Shuuko again, joking, _"He said he's fine with it."_

_"Oh no, I didn't, Kotoha," _she flinched when her father spoke, and it made her pout. He was listening to their conversation, apparently. _"Yet. I'll think about first," _he said and grinned teasingly at his daughter before he threw the ball up in the air. 

"I thought you wouldn't be coming anymore," Shuuko kidded around while Kotoha and her father were approaching her. She stood and bowed her head, which the two did as well. "Anyway, thank you for allowing Kotoha to come and pay the Akashis a visit."

The man chuckled and shook his head as he ruffled his daughter's hair, a habit he has had ever since Kotoha's hair grew long. "It's nothing, really. She was very excited about it. I doubt it if she was able to sleep yesterday night." He laughed and patted Kotoha's head this time. "But I hope I can accompany her until there, since I want to know where to fetch her."

Shuuko smiled. "I don't actually mind. So, are we all set?"

"We're here!" Shuuko came into a halt and turned to her right, causing Kotoha and her father to do the same. Kotoha's eyes were sparkling with excitement over the idea of meeting Akashi's mother today. However, the moment they laid their eyes on the tall gates in front of them and not to mention the beautiful, majestic mansion that stood beyond the gates, she and her father were taken aback. The mansion looked so grand. It was like a palace in Kotoha's eyes, like the ones she often sees in movies and cartoons, only of modern design and a little smaller compared to them.

_This is Akashi's house? _Kotoha almost-shouted, but it seemed like her voice had ran away that's why her thoughts weren't able to come out of her as words. So she only stayed on her position, completely speechless with her lips slowly parting and her eyes widening out of pure amazement. _W-Whoah! _And if it was possible to stutter in one's thoughts, then perhaps she already did.

It wasn't anything close to what she imagined. It is true that she assumed that the Akashis might be rich in terms of money. Akashi had Shuuko (a maid) and a driver named Kawata—as far as Kotoha can remember—as his companions the first time they've seen each other in the courts. Having a maid and a driver indicated that the Akashis had a comfortable state of living in terms of material matters. However, everything went over her expectations.

Even Kotoha's father was left surprised and wordless at the sight of the Akashi residence that he had almost forgotten about the errand he's asked to do. He let out a short awkward laughed before speaking. "I didn't quite expect this." Kotoha finally heard his voice because he was silent the instant they arrived there, yet it cannot be denied that disbelief was still infused in his tone. "Anyway, I should be going,"—he looked at Kotoha and ruffled her hair—"Say 'hi' to Akashi for me, okay? And be a good girl," he said, to which Kotoha nodded, before he left, waving at Kotoha until he was already out of her sight.

She then turned to Shuuko who was asking her if they should also be going. Joy replaced her astonishment, and so she happily exclaimed "Yes!" as she let her lead the way once again. They entered the compound through the small gate, where the people walking by feet usually pass, which a guard opened for them. And surely Kotoha was surprised to know that they even have a guard. Well, considering how big the area is, they'd really need someone to ensure safety.

Shuuko introduced her to the guard when they've entered the compound, but Kotoha wasn't able to pay attention to his name. It was because her attention was immediately caught by the fact that the Akashi residence is a whole lot more beautiful inside. Her eyes travelled around the area and scanned everything in front of her. They have a lawn about the same area as the area of their own house, and Kotoha felt envious. She has always wished to have a lawn this wide so she'd have her own playground where she can run as much as she want. If Akashi had a fun dad, then they wouldn't have a problem where to play. There are also a few bushes artistically arranged near the walls that are surrounding the area, a few trees that provided shade if ever they wanted to stay outside the house, a big garage and cars inside it—Kotoha saw two—and a fountain in front of the most beautiful mansion Kotoha has ever seen.

"It's so beautiful here," Kotoha muttered with awe and admiration. Her dream house doesn't even stand a chance on what her eyes are currently seeing.

Kotoha felt Shuuko beside her. "Yes, it really is," she said. She has been working for the Akashis for several years, but she's still in love with how pleasing this place can be in her eyes. It was a view she should be used to already because she's there almost 24/7, but that wasn't an excuse for her to stop admiring the physical beauty of the place. "Anyway, come on. Mrs. Akashi's probably waiting for us inside," she beckoned that boosted Kotoha's excitement to its extreme mode. The lady walked ahead of her, and Kotoha followed suit, skipping the way towards the mansion in front of her.

The Akashis have quite a number of housekeepers. Kotoha has met at least five along the way, and Shuuko said she'll be meeting more when they get inside. "Will they tell Akashi's father that I visited here?" Kotoha asked curiously when they were about two meters away from the front door.

"No, no" was Shuuko's immediate response to her question. She glanced over her shoulder to meet Kotoha's eyes and she gave her a small smile to at least reduce the fear the kid's currently having, just in case she couldn't completely remove it. "Mrs. Shiori—that's her name, by the way—talked with everyone here, and gladly everyone agreed. It's safe already, okay?"

Kotoha smiled and nodded her head. She was only making it sure that it's safe for her to visit the place. "Okay! Thank you, Shuuko-_san_!"

Shuuko stopped from her tracks and turned around to face Kotoha. She bent down a little and smiled at Kotoha so genuinely that it was totally contagious for Kotoha not to widen her smile too. "No problem, though I think you should tell that to Mrs. Shiori instead. Anyway," she fixed her posture and turned her heels around again. They started walking but this time, Kotoha caught up with her so they could walk side-by-side. "We also want Sei to be happy like other kids around, just like how you do. And we believe you can help him, that's why..." she shrugged. "That's why we're also doing our best to keep your friendship a secret."

"I'll really help him Shuuko-_san_. Don't worry!" Kotoha assured her accompanied with a determined expression.

Afterwards, they arrived in front of the mansion, and Kotoha couldn't be more excited than what she's feeling right now. Especially when Shuuko opened the big front door, revealing what's inside the "most beautiful mansion" Kotoha has ever seen. Kotoha couldn't find the words to describe how grand it is inside, and for a moment, she wished she lived in a house as beautiful as this one. She wondered how it's like to wake up each morning with this kind of sight—high ceilings, beautiful wallpapers, paintings, a grand staircase, chandeliers, several rooms, maids greeting her, and her own family waiting for her in the dining room for a banquet of delicious food. She bet that would be awesome. It's only that, it's impossible, so she brushed the thought off and caught up with Shuuko's pace. "Do you like it here?" Shuuko asked before turning to a room at their left. Apparently, it was the living room.

Kotoha looked around the room and slowly bobbed her head in response to Shuuko's question. "Wow," she muttered under her breath when she saw how spacious it is inside the living room, not to mention all the extravagant furniture and ornaments she wouldn't want to break at all. "Neh, Shuuko-_san_, what is it like to live in a beautiful place like this?" she asked curiously.

Shuuko offered her to sit on the sofa, and Kotoha gladly accepted the offer, before she spoke. "It's so nice to live here, actually, but—" she paused and looked at Kotoha, only to see her overjoyed aura, so she thought this might not be a time to tell her about things she shouldn't think about yet. "Never mind. Anyway, can you stay here?" Kotoha nodded. "Perfect. I'll be going to call Mrs. Shiori, so kindly wait here, sweetheart. See you later," she said and waved at Kotoha before leaving the room.

After Shuuko has left the room, being the curious little child she is, it crossed her mind that it may actually be nice to look around the room. Plainly sitting on the sofa doing nothing else totally bores her, so she rose from her seat and strolled around in search of framed pictures. She saw a few displayed on top of a small cabinet near the windows, and so she went there to see them up close. The first one to her left was probably taken decades ago since the picture was still black-and-white in color. It is a family picture where the parents are seated in the front row, while their children (all grown-up, two sons and a daughter) are standing behind them, all of which are wearing the traditional Japanese attire. But no matter how formal they are, they nevertheless looked so happy in the photograph—everyone's smiling in front of the camera—and Kotoha assumed that they were also a fun family like the one she has.

She transferred her eyes to the picture frame next to it, and seeing the picture made her giggle. It was a picture of Akashi's family, all three of them, when Akashi was still a baby. She can't help but giggle harder because Akashi's undeniably cute when he was a baby. His cheeks were chubby, and Kotoha wished she could travel through time so she could pinch his puffy rosy cheeks. A woman was carrying him and basing on her looks, there was no doubt she is Akashi's mother. From her eyes, her red hair, her face, and her sweet smile, she was like the grown-up female version of Akashi. "Akashi looks like his mother very much," she whispered to herself. "And she's beautiful."

Then, Kotoha observed the man standing beside Akashi's mother, and the first thing she noticed is that, she wasn't sure if he was smiling or not. Perhaps he was smiling, though it wasn't anything near to being obvious. Maybe that's just how he smiles—lifting the edges of his lips by a few millimeters—or he wasn't actually smiling. That Kotoha doesn't know.

Her thoughts about Akashi's father were interrupted when she heard a faint music coming outside the room. It wasn't clear enough for her to identify what type of instrument's being used, and as if her feet have their own minds, she started walking towards the origin of the music. Determined to identify what it was, she forgot what Shuuko told her a while ago, letting the music pull her. And as she took more steps away from the living room, she can hear the music get clearer and clearer until she arrived in front of a room where she thought where the music is coming from. The door was slightly opened, and when she crouched down and leaned her ears near the small space, she can hear a pleasant music that she was now sure is produced using a violin. The one playing the violin is doing great, hitting the notes perfectly even if it wasn't an easy piece. But more than anything else, the way the person was playing the piece is completely heartfelt, and Kotoha could feel her heart twitch a little while listening to it.

Curious as to who is playing it, she opened the door in the most careful way she can so as not to produce a creaking sound that would ruin the music, and of course, not to be caught by whoever's inside the room. She managed to open it a little more, creating a wider space, without disturbing who is inside, and there she saw a woman in her late 20s sitting on a chair near the windows with a paper, presumably a music sheet, held by her hand. And in front of her was Akashi, his eyes closed while he's playing the violin. There was a music sheet placed on a stand in front of him but he wasn't really looking at it as if he has memorized the whole piece by heart. Her eyes widened in amazement, because though they were in the same age, Akashi's far talented and skilled than her already. "He's amazing," Kotoha mumbled as she watched Akashi continue the piece. It was soothing and Kotoha wouldn't mind listening to it all day long.

It came into a beautiful stop, and Kotoha found herself clapping silently along with the lady who's possibly Akashi's teacher. "Job greatly done, Seijuurou. I think you're so much better than me already." It was not clear but her words are still audible regardless of the distance between them and Kotoha. "And I'm sure you'll be improving more in the next few days."

"Thank you, _sensei_," Akashi said as he bowed his head in front of the lady.

"I told you, enough with the _sensei_," she told him. "So, can you give it another shot before we end our session?" Akashi agreed. "Okay then..." his teacher trailed off when her eyes darted at the direction of the slightly opened door. Her eyes met Kotoha, and Kotoha suddenly began panicking. "Hm, looks like you have a visitor, Seijuurou."

Akashi looked at Kotoha's direction too, and despite wanting to hide from him, she recognized the fact that doing so would be totally useless because she was here to visit Akashi in the first place. So she stayed in her position, just smiled widely at Akashi, and gave him a somehow loud applause this time. She saw Akashi's orbs widen for a matter of seconds, and she was happy because her plan to surprise him actually worked out. She gave him a thumbs-up and mouthed a "you can do it again" to him, although it was pretty a given that Akashi would play the piece perfectly. It moved Akashi to smile at her back before he faced his teacher and asked something Kotoha wasn't able to hear because his voice was soft. The teacher nodded her head, and that seemed to motion Akashi to walk towards Kotoha with his violin on his right hand and the bow on the other. Kotoha blinked as he approached her, not having the least idea why Akashi wasn't starting yet.

When she sensed that Akashi wasn't going to start yet and was thus approaching her because he possibly wanted to talk with her, she rose from her position and fixed herself. That's when she felt the strain crouching for quite a while had caused on her legs. Akashi pulled open the door fully, a waving Kotoha greeting him. "Hi, Akashi," she greeted him awkwardly, knowing that what she did a while ago is a "don't" for a visitor like her. "Sorry if I disturbed you."

Akashi chuckled and shook his head. "It's fine. Didn't quite expect to see you, though."

Kotoha grinned at him and laughed. "Of course. This is a surprise visit, Akashi!" she said.

That lifted the edges of Akashi's lips into a smile. "Anyway, my teacher said you can come inside, in case..." Akashi faltered off when he realized he was actually asking someone to watch him play. He's used to inviting his mother, but it was new for him to invite someone else. But trying something new and unfamiliar isn't always bad, is it? "In case you want to hear me play the same piece."

Even Kotoha was surprised, but she didn't have the guts to protest because she can feel the strain in her legs already. And besides, wouldn't it be a whole lot better to watch Akashi play in front of her and not by merely peering through a small space? "Who wouldn't want to hear it?" she encouraged him, giving him another thumbs-up. "It's beautiful and relaxing and I wouldn't mind listening to it all day, so don't worry, Akashi."

It took Akashi a few seconds to react since he was taken aback, before he mumbled something that was so faint that Kotoha didn't understand it at all, and then he asked her to enter the room. Her eyes roamed around the room, and realization hit her that it was actually a music room, not Akashi's. There's a grand piano at the center of the room near the windows, but other than that, the rest of the room was pretty empty. Nonetheless, despite being almost vacant, Kotoha found the room as a perfect place to stay in during leisure times. It's quiet and the view through the windows was pretty relaxing.

Upon seeing Akashi's teacher, she bowed as a greeting (and so did the lady) before she sat on the chair by the grand piano.

Akashi returned to his position, facing Kotoha, and began playing the violin. And it was still as perfect as his performance a while ago. The melody continued to flow inside the room, into Kotoha's ears then straight into her heart. It touched her and it was as though Akashi was speaking to her through the notes he's producing through his violin and bow. She doesn't know much about Akashi yet since it was only the second time they got to meet each other again. They're still on the process of becoming close friends, though they were already friends in name. But the fact that Akashi was playing the violin for her somehow made her feel that he's also viewing her as a friend already.

By the end, Kotoha didn't stop herself from applauding. She planned to clap for him in every successful shot he makes when he's playing basketball, and she's glad she got to do it today though it's basically for the great performance he executed. Nonetheless, though it's a different situation, it serves the same purpose. That in her own simple way, she can help Akashi's heart grow happy.

**Xx xX**

**Note:**

Hi! Sorry for a late update. It took me a week to gain my writing vibes back, and another week to finish this chapter. I'll _try_ to post chapters 2-4 this approaching week. Hehe. Thank you! ; u ;


	3. Chapter Two

_Sorry for the late update! _

**Xx xX**

Akashi was about to leave the music room after checking it, but he stopped short by the doorway when he saw Kotoha acting weirdly in front of him. She was crouching low on the floor, hands on her cheeks as she stared blankly into space. So he approached Kotoha to ask her what was wrong, closing the door behind him afterwards. The sound of his steps and the door being shut pushed Kotoha out of her trance, and that's when she realized that Akashi was already standing in front of her. He has that blend of surprised and confused expression on him certainly because of how she's acting right now, but before he could say anything, she spoke up. "Are you sure they're not mad at me?" she asked nervously. Well, she remembered that she was supposed to stay in the living room and wait for Shuuko and Shiori there but here she was, crouching low on the floor in front of Akashi, in panic. She was afraid that what she did would break the trust Akashi's mother has given her on the very first day that she'll be meeting her, and thus breaking her approval for their friendship too.

The boy's lips formed a smile because Kotoha was worrying about a stuff she shouldn't really stress herself over. "It'll be okay. Trust me," he said, giving her a thumbs-up, before he gestured that they should be going to the living room already. Kotoha frowned at Akashi's back, but anyway, she still rose from her position and trailed behind Akashi.

Should she really trust him? What if he was just making fun of her? Kotoha didn't think so, though. From what she heard (and what she has observed so far), Akashi's a good kid. Plus, he's a bit formal for his age so he won't do that most likely.

Kotoha hastened her steps to catch up with Akashi's pace, and when she was already walking beside him, the boy glanced at her and smiled again. "It's not like you did something so bad. Mom wouldn't mind. She'll understand," he said, sounding so encouraging that she somehow felt bad for doubting him a while ago. Nevertheless, what Akashi did relieved Kotoha from her stresses. First, what he said just now convinced Kotoha that she should not worry about Shuuko and Shiori getting mad at her. _Trust me. _After all, it was not that serious and offensive. Akashi himself said so. Therefore, she slowly nodded her head, muttering an 'okay' as a wide grin made its way onto her face again, brushing her anxiety off.

More importantly, she was so relieved and happy to see Akashi smiling wider—and more often—than the first time they've met, and maybe that's a good sign that her plans are working out somehow. Perhaps this visit actually helped Akashi in some way she doesn't know, but the results would most likely be the ones to speak in Akashi's place.

Now that Akashi has convinced her that worrying about what she did is not necessary, Kotoha is back to her usual gregarious self. While on their way, she asked Akashi a few things about his inclination to music. She learned that he often plays the piano and the violin, and that he usually plays for his mother especially when she's not feeling well. He said he invites her to the music room after he has mastered a certain piece so that she can listen to it and give him comments about it before his music sessions. "She loves it when I play for her. She said it always makes her happy," he said, and even without saying it, it was so obvious of him that he also loves playing for her. "That's why I always do my best during my practice, so I can play even the difficult yet beautiful pieces for her." Kotoha became silent when Akashi said that because through his words, she can tell that he truly, deeply loves his mother. And it amazes her. Maybe the music lessons weren't things that he intended to take in the first place but he was, in fact, enjoying it because by learning music, he has another way to make his mother happy. And he loves that.

He wasn't doing it for himself, but rather, he was doing it for his mother.

"That's amazing!" she said, giggling at how adorable Akashi was while talking about his mother. However, Kotoha couldn't help but wonder—what about the _other_ things he is forced to master? Why was he doing them though, as what Shuuko said, he doesn't enjoy them at all? Kotoha was curious but she realized that they were about to enter the living room, so she didn't ask him anymore.

Shuuko waved at the two children as they entered the living room. She was standing beside Akashi's mother, who was seated on the couch with a glass of orange juice on her hands and who seems to be talking about something to Shuuko. The lady stopped and looked over Kotoha and Akashi's direction upon noticing Shuuko waving at them. A smile crept on her face at the sight of the two, and so she also waved her hand and beckoned the children to come and join them. Pretty much proved that Kotoha worried too much about something she shouldn't worry about.

"I told you it'll be fine," Akashi said with a low voice, raising a thumb at his friend, before he approached his mother. Kotoha was a bit surprised with what she saw, so she came into a halt because she wanted to observe Akashi as he went to his mother with an expression Kotoha hadn't seen before. Was it an expression of overjoy? Or an expression of gratitude for having someone who makes you feel loved? Either way, there is one thing that might be true about it—no one and nothing could ever make Akashi feel whatever he's exactly feeling right now other than his very own mother. Even Kotoha, as a friend, doesn't expect (and she doesn't believe) that she can make Akashi _that_ happy the way his mother did right now.

The woman caged him into a warm motherly hug which is possibly their way of greeting each other every day. It was an utterly touching, picture-perfect sight for Kotoha that she found herself smiling widely. She has seen quite a lot of this scene in television shows, but she feels a more intense emotion today compared to all those that she has seen before. Witnessing something unscripted and genuine totally creates a difference.

"Chiaki!" The little girl broke away from her thoughts when she heard her name. And she was surprised when she realized that it was actually Akashi's mother who was calling her after Akashi and she pulled apart from the hug. She was beaming at her as though she has known her for a long time. It made Kotoha feel overjoyed too, and so she, without a bit hesitation rushed towards them and introduced herself in front of the mother of his dear new friend.

Kotoha's visit has been pretty much a "getting to know each other" visit between Akashi and her, and Akashi's mother and her. She definitely cannot learn everything about them in about an hour of interacting with them, but at the very least, she has somehow gotten to know both of them _better_.

Akashi may have a strict father, but thankfully, he has a caring and understanding mother who does her best to make the loads of his son lighter for him to handle. She even cancelled Akashi's scheduled activities until lunch time so he will have time to relax himself and be just like any other child in the short span of time that his mother can give him. (Except for his violin session because he particularly enjoys that one.) No wonder, Akashi is willing to do everything for her because Shiori herself does everything she can for her son. Her husband might disapprove of what she did, but she still did it for her son's sake.

"_Well, it's just for today," _she whispered to Kotoha as they headed to the dining room for some snacks. Akashi was walking ahead of them, so Kotoha saw that as an opportunity to ask Shiori questions that she didn't want Akashi to hear. _"He'll not like it, for sure, but it's okay_," she glanced at the girl beside her and smiled so she won't have to worry. _"Sei's enjoying. That's what matters." _

"_Does that mean I can't visit him often?"_ Kotoha asked. If she were to visit every week, that wouldn't be good for Akashi and his mother.

Shiori was silent for a moment until she nodded her head and heaved a sigh. _"Yes. Akashi's father will become suspicious if I'd cancel his activities weekly. But,_"—she paused—_"I'll try to come up with something, okay?_" she said to Kotoha, putting her hand on her shoulder and patted it to assure her that things will be fine sooner. Her words also has this "trust-me" message wrapped around them, and no doubt, she really is Akashi Seijuurou's mother. Their alikeness speaks so much about how close their hearts are. _"Anyway, let's not think about it and just enjoy this day."_

Akashi's mother has shown genuine kindness and interest towards Kotoha in her short visit and she treated her like Kotoha wasn't at all a stranger to her. That particularly helped her feel comfortable around Akashi's mother. Hence, despite being in a "danger zone" where any minute Akashi's father might appear and see her, she felt safe knowing that Akashi's mother is there for her... and for Akashi, of course.

Their worries set aside, they all let themselves enjoy the remaining hours of Kotoha's visit ahead. Kotoha is having so much fun that she wanted to stay here until afternoon, but given the circumstances, she can't.

After having snacks and an hour of chats, Shiori told the two children to use the remaining hour for play time. She told Kotoha that Akashi doesn't have that much time for playing given his hectic schedule, but he's still a child and he needs to go have fun sometimes to balance things. _"Okay, leave it to me, Shiori_-san_. I'll make sure Akashi will have fun!"_ she cheerily said, with only one game in mind that will make good use of the lawn.

"Tag, you're it, Chiaki," Akashi said with what can be called a grin after he has tapped her right shoulder, and then he stopped from running and waited for what would be Kotoha's reaction.

It wasn't Akashi's first time to play the game. Probably second or third as what he told Kotoha when she asked if Akashi has ever played Tag in his eight years of existence. Though experience-wise, Kotoha still got the advantage, since she has played this game for countless times with her cousin and her friends. With all her "experience" in playing Tag, she thought it would be easy playing the game with Akashi. Not until she remembered how good he was in basketball and, though Tag and basketball aren't exactly the same, both games involve running. Therefore, in terms of skills, Akashi totally had Kotoha at a disadvantage, so regardless of how "inexperienced" Akashi is in Tag, one cannot label him as a beginner or an amateur.

Kotoha stopped and turned around to face Akashi, frowning. She was so wrong for underestimating Akashi even in this simple game of Tag plainly because he often spends his time studying and learning stuffs that Kotoha doesn't even know. "That's it. I quit," she said, raising her hands up in defeat and pouted at Akashi. "You're a pro. You can tag me within thirty seconds."

Akashi let out a chuckle, and Kotoha somehow saw it as an act of mocking her for her skills in Tag. "Then I'll tag you after a minute next time," he said, not too teasingly but teasingly enough to make Kotoha extend her frown downwards. "Anyway, you quit too quick. I'm only starting to enjoy the game."

"Of course you do, since you enjoy tagging me back a little after I tagged you," Kotoha said, crossing her arms across her chest. "But I don't enjoy that. It takes me so long to tag you back again. And I'm tired. Let's just continue the game next time," she said and turned her back to Akashi again.

Nonetheless, she was happy that Akashi told her that he is enjoying. Whether or not he is serious about it, even jokes are half-meant. And the grin on his face is the clear evidence of what Akashi is feeling. She tried to keep herself from giggling or grinning too, but she couldn't help but smile. "_Next time_," she looked over her shoulder and grinned with confidence at him. "I won't let you tag me back easily." Akashi's orbs widened for a moment but he was able to compose himself immediately. Perhaps he still isn't used to Kotoha's cheerfulness, to how she can manage to give everyone a smile every time.

"Anyway, you have a pool, right?" Kotoha averted the topic, her eyes sparkling with interest of wanting to go to the pool and soak her feet in the blue water. She heard it from Shuuko as they were on their way to the mansion, but she wasn't able to see it yet. "Can we go there?"

"Sure. Follow me."

The pool is located behind the mansion and when they arrived there, she was then again astonished by the beauty of the place. She was about to run towards the pool in excitement but Akashi warned her not to. "Careful. Someone once slipped there and fell into the pool." _Hehe, oops._

Her steps slowed down and she carefully put one foot ahead of the other until she got to the lower right edge of the pool, a part where the tiles are a little dry. She was wearing knee-length shorts and slippers so it was less of a hassle to dip her legs in the water, and so she did and a wide triumphant smile crept onto her face. Then, she waved at Akashi, telling him to walk faster so that he can allow his feet to enjoy the cold water too.

"Your place is awesome, Akashi!" she energetically opened the conversation when Akashi was about to sit beside her. "You seriously have everything I could ask for."

Akashi's orbs met hers with the joy on his face fading away as if it was being erased by the summer breeze. His smile was still there, but it wasn't anything like the smile that he had earlier. It was unexpected, and Kotoha wondered if she shouldn't have said that though she didn't mean to cross the line. "Yeah, I guess" was Akashi's reply before he broke the eye contact between them. Kotoha became nervous when Akashi's mood changed. He was already there—Kotoha can already see a spark of joy in his eyes but now, she had a sense of guilt for letting the spark grow dim again, though unintentional. She wanted to bring it back. It was the sole reason why she befriended him. However, she doesn't know how to do so anymore, so she took off her gaze at Akashi and directed it to the pool in front of her instead.

Even without looking up, Kotoha can see the reflection of the fair blue skies on the pool water. It's still as beautiful as ever, but she will always prefer to lift her gaze at the skies. So she looked up and smiled and that's when she surprisingly came up with something that could possibly cheer her friend up. "Whenever I feel sad, I always look up at the skies and stare at it," she said, taking Akashi's attention as she felt his gaze back on her. "I feel better when I do that."

"What if the skies are dark or what if it's raining? Do you still feel better looking up at the skies?" Akashi asked.

Kotoha turned and beamed at him as though he has asked something with the answer right in front of him. "Yeah! I'll just... imagine that the skies are crying for me too," she animatedly told him to make it more convincing, pointing at the fluffy white clouds up above them. "That way, even if I'm alone, I will not feel lonely anymore since the skies are there for me."

"'I should always try to find reasons to be happy because I can surely find one,' right?" Akashi quoted her as he smiled again, a little less forcefully this time.

"Yeah," Kotoha said, nodding her head in agreement. "I don't know if the skies can make you feel better, though. But your Mom... You can go to her when you feel sad," she said as she kicked the pool water with her feet. "I saw how happy you were when you saw her a while ago."

The splashes of water almost got them soaked so Kotoha stopped kicking the water since she doesn't want to receive any scolding from her mom. "Yeah," Akashi spoke up. "She always tells me that too," he said, the edges of his lips curving up more into a closed-lipped smile. Did that make him feel better?

"By the way," he added, changing the topic because it seems like he doesn't want to open up about everything about him yet. He really is mysterious. "Your surname fits you."

_My surname fits me? _Kotoha stared blankly at Akashi as she tried to process what he meant by that. Akashi must have noticed so he chuckled and said, "The meaning of your surname pretty much describes you. You seem to never run out of smiles."

Realization showered upon Kotoha and she gasped in awe. "Ah!" she exclaimed, followed by her signature laugh. "My grandfather told me what my surname means and—_hehe—_I also think it suits me well." She remembered that time clearly. She was about four years old when her grandfather explained to her what her surname means, and she was so happy to learn about it. It was amazing to have a surname that completely suits about what kind of person you are. "It means 'a thousand times cheerful'."

Her relatives always tell her that when she was a baby, Kotoha smiled like there's no tomorrow. Like her life depended on her smiles. At the simplest things—anything colorful, people smiling and kissing her arms, people making funny faces in front of her, her most loved skies—she smiles and giggles. As she grew up, this part of her remained. The only difference is that she wanted to use this quality of her to help other people. She wanted to share her joys and smiles to other people, the way she did when she was still an innocent baby. That's why she's here beside Akashi. That's why she's willing to cross danger zones—she was willing and she really wanted to help that fear wasn't able to stop her.

In the remaining minutes of Kotoha's visit, they stayed by the pool talking about things that will help them have a better grasp of each other's personality and traits. Later on, Shuuko arrived and told her that her father's already waiting by the gates. Good things do come to an end, and so does this visit of hers. Once again, she wished she had the ability to extend the minutes she has into hours of fun and joy in this place that she will never forget in her whole life. She badly didn't want this to end. Nevertheless, she believes that this will not be the last time that she'll set her feet in this place. Maybe this is just the beginning. She totally had fun, but she wished, more than anything else, that Akashi had too.

**Xx xX**


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter three

_I wasn't able to check for errors in chapter two so my apologies for some errors there. (I seriously tried crossing my arms across my "shoulder" and I failed. Hahaha. Forgot to correct it before posting.) _

_Childhood arc's a bit fast-paced like before, and as regards to the deviations from the first version, I hope the changes sit well with you guys. :)_

**Xx xX**

The paintbrush made contact with the blank white canvas, leaving a trail of color as it ran across the white surface. After a few strokes, the brush ran out of paint to leave behind, and so the painter lifted the brush from the canvas and let its strands take the right amount of two different shades of blue from the color palette. Then it went back to the panel and did its job for today—remove its dullness by painting it with the colors it isn't familiar with at all.

Kotoha intently watched her father do a landscape painting on a small canvas, murmuring "whoah" and "amazing" from time-to-time as her father laid blends of acrylic paints on the white canvas. Her dad has always loved art, and she grew up watching him do quick sketches of basically anything that he liked whenever he's taking a quick rest from work. He said he learned art through patience and practice back when he was in middle school, and thus improving through the years mainly because of hardwork. Although, she doesn't know why he didn't take an art course in college. He loves art and he's got the talent in the field, but he took a technology course instead.

"Do you think Akashi will like this?" her father said, lifting his eyes from his work-in-progress to Kotoha who was sitting beside him. "I'm sure they've got a lot of paintings in their mansion. Not to mention that they are probably masterpieces of professional artists." He then asked her if she could hold the palette for a while, and she took it as she observed her father look at his painting without any confidence at all.

She stared at the canvas and observed the painting too, slowly nodding her head in response to her father's question. At the same time, she wondered why her father doubted his painting. It's not even halfway done yet since he still hasn't put much details, but by looking at it, Kotoha was sure that it will turn into something more beautiful later on. Even though she doesn't know much about painting, her faith in her father's skills was what assured her that his painting will be great.

Maybe he should just put more faith in his work, the way his daughter has on him. "He will, Dad. Is there a person who dislikes receiving gifts?" she asked. "I'm happy whenever I receive gifts. You and Mom too. My friends at school also loves receiving gifts, so I think Akashi will also love your painting!" she enthusiastically said.

Her father shifted his gaze from the canvas to her, somehow astonished, and then he let out a chuckle and patted Kotoha on her shoulder. "Okay, you said so. Now I should be able to finish this within an hour or two," he said, gave his child a smile and stretched his arms that suggested that he's about to go back to work. "In order to do that you'll help me paint the river and the flowers later, okay? Painting the river would be fun."

Kotoha giggled while she handed the palette back to her father since the intermission has ended and his mini art show will continue already.

"You know, I still don't get it why you didn't take an art course back then. Well, you never really explained why." The familiar voice made Kotoha look behind her, and then she saw her mother approaching them with a questioning look on her face. "You could've enjoyed working more if you did," she said as she wiped her wet hands with her skirt.

A chuckle came out of Kotoha's father's mouth, perhaps because of what his wife had just told him. "Let's say I did take an art course back in college and I was able to pursue my dream of becoming a professional artist. Do you think our roads would still cross?" He shot her a joking stare as he revealed a grin at her.

"Well, probably. If it's God's will for a thing to happen, then it will happen," she said. "Maybe things would be a bit different if you, for example, took an art course, but God will make a way for his will to take place. We won't meet at the same time or place as how we've really met each other before, but our roads would certainly cross if that were truly God's will."

He was going to reach for a brush but he froze in his position when she uttered those words. It was on-point enough to silence him for a short while. "Oh. Okay, you got me there."

She raised an eyebrow at her husband and drew an exasperated breath. "Come on, just answer my question," she said, to which he chuckled awkwardly and scratched the back of his head with his free hand.

"Then perhaps it isn't God's will for me to become a professional artist. He would've made a way for me to fulfill my dream. But he didn't so most likely he wants me to go try something else that would benefit me more," he said while he took an acrylic tube and put a minimal amount of paint on the color palette. "It isn't my parents' will, either. Anyway, I'm fine with it."

"So you're one of the many who decided to choose a path that their parents want them to? Although that's not what the children really wanted?" she asked and her tone suggested that she was going to rant about something she disapproves.

He reached for a brush and took a little of the paint he has just put on the palette. "Yes, we can put it that way," he said as he painted the mountains. "Still, I'm the one to be blamed since it is my mistake to allow my parents to decide for me. They said that graduating from a technology-related course in college has various opportunities waiting for you, so they wanted me to take that. Yes, that's actually true since Japan's one of the leading countries when it comes to technology.

"But I should've held onto my dream, no matter what." He placed his brush and palette on the table beside him, and then he turned around his chair to face his wife. He sighed, telling his daughter and his wife that he still regrets the decision he has made. "I didn't even try explaining myself to my parents. Thus, letting them decide for me on what I'd be doing for decades."

Meanwhile, Kotoha silently listened to her parents as they discuss her father's career. They usually ask her to leave the room if they'll be having an "adults only" talk, but this time they didn't tell her to do so since maybe it was something that they also want her to know. The topic was serious but it wasn't too much for an eight-year-old child to hear. So she took in all the words from her parents and she tried to remember them with her heart. _If it's God's will for a thing to happen, then it will happen._

"Nevertheless, what's done is done. One cannot live his present life to the fullest if he focuses too much on his regrets." He smiled at his wife, who sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Besides, I'm okay with my job, and I'm okay having art as leisure, not as something that causes me problems. What matters is that I can sustain you both, and I also have the time to be with you. There's no point in getting frustrated over it because all are well today."

Though she looked like she still wanted to talk about it, she let out another sigh and nodded in surrender. Her husband probably doesn't want to talk about it anymore, so she zipped her mouth instead. She went behind her husband and put her hands on his shoulders, giving him a good, relaxing massage. "Yeah."

"Now that we've talked about it," Kotoha's father diverted the topic while he leaned his back on his chair and enjoyed his wife's massage. He glanced at Kotoha and smiled. "What do you want to be when you grow up? You once said you wanted to become a doctor, right?"

The question surprised Kotoha, making her eyes grow wide. She has never thought this through in the past years. As what her father has mentioned, when she was in kindergarten, she wanted to become a doctor because, like every other child, she wanted to help all those in need. However, things are different today, and she isn't that interested in becoming a doctor anymore. She believes she's too weak to carry the heavy responsibility of a doctor.

"I don't want to become a doctor anymore. I don't think I can handle seeing people in pain," she said with a frown. "Maybe I'd just become a..." she trailed off and thought for a moment, even holding her chin to make it more evident that she was trying to think about what she wanted to be in the future. Her parents laughed at her, yet they waited for her answer. They were also curious.

What would she be if she wanted to help the lives of people but at the same time, she doesn't want to bear a doctor's responsibility? She wants to make people smile while she herself enjoys what she does. Doing something merely because you feel obligated to do it is boring. Also, just like what her father did to the blank canvas—that is now filled with various colors Kotoha couldn't even name—, she wants to paint people's worlds with bright colors and save them from the dullness that has embraced their worlds. What could be a perfect job to fulfill her dreams?

Something popped into her mind, and it was such a great idea for her that she found herself grinning widely at her parents. "I'll become a teacher. That way I can help other people who are braver than me to become doctors."

Her parents looked satisfied with her answer, as they chuckled and nodded at her. "That's great, but I'm sure that's not yet final," her mother said, who has just finished massaging Kotoha's father. "It will surely change through the years, but if you desire to uphold that dream of yours, then we'd loved to see you receive your diploma as a teacher in the future."

"Your mom's right. Choosing a career will be difficult, but teaching is one of the best professions out there," Kotoha's father said, giving Kotoha a pat on her shoulder. He turned his chair around again, and it looks as if he's continuing his painting already. "However, don't you want to become an artist? Just in case you want to be the one to reach your father's dreams for hi—ow. What was that for?" His wife had slapped him on his back lightly, and so he started rubbing it while saying that violence should never take place in their home.

"Haven't you learned a lesson in your story?"

Kotoha giggled as she watched her parents act sweet with their small, unserious quarrel. "That was just a joke. Anyway, I should be continuing this painting already," he told the two and took the brush and palette, smiling at Kotoha again before continuing his work-in-progress.

Entering the Akashis' mansion through the front door was pretty ordinary for Kotoha. She would love to try something else that's why instead of heading to the front door today, she went straight to where Akashi's room was. She knocked on the glass window to get Akashi's attention and waited for him to open the window for her. It was big enough for her to enter through it so there isn't any problem at all.

Her father has finished the painting a week ago, so she thought of visiting Akashi today to give it to him. It has been months—she can't remember how many months though—since they became friends, but she realized she hasn't given him any present yet. She and her parents had a hard time thinking of what she should give him because he simply has everything and he can have everything Kotoha can enumerate. In the end, however, they realized that a gift's value isn't measured by how much it costs, but by how heartfelt the gift was made.

"What's taking Akashi too long?" Kotoha murmured as she impatiently stomped on the grass and gripped the straps of her backpack where she put her gift. A little later after she knocked, Akashi still hasn't responded. So she knocked again and this time, she called out Akashi's name so he wouldn't think someone's making a prank at him. "Akashi!"

Afterwards, the curtains of the window slid to the side, revealing Akashi who was holding a calligraphy brush on his one hand while the other was holding onto the curtain. He blinked at Kotoha, because who would even expect her to head there instead of the front door? Most likely he already thinks that she acts weird at times.

Akashi opened the window for her and immediately asked, "What are you doing there? Is the front door closed?"

"I just feel like using the window of your room as a door," she said as she climbed up, with Akashi assisting her by pulling her up. When she finally stepped her feet on the room, she smiled in satisfaction before she took off her shoes and sat on Akashi's fluffy bed. She actually felt like jumping on it but Shuuko once scolded her because of that, so she always restrains herself from doing so.

"By the way, are you doing calligraphy today?" Kotoha asked, taking off her backpack from her and leaving it on Akashi's bed. Then she went to Akashi's workplace to look at his works while Akashi was closing the window.

It didn't surprise her to see a well-organized workplace, but what particularly took her attention are his beautiful calligraphy works and his exam papers settled on his table too. Not to mention the three-digit number encircled on top of his every paper that made her eyes grow wide. It's a given, but the fact that Akashi can do that still amazes her. _He got a hundred in all his exams. That's awesome._

She immediately turned to Akashi when she heard the windows close and moved away from his table. "Yeah, but I'm nearly done," Akashi said as he arranged the curtains. "Anyway, you know, you're really weird for thinking of using the window as a door."

"I just wanted to try it. That's all. Anyway, I have something to give you," she said and then she went to her bag and took the canvas out of it. She handed it to Akashi who clearly has no idea on what's going on. "Come on, take it." 

A bit hesitantly, he took it and removed the paper that was covering the canvas. He blinked as he looked at what welcomed him upon opening the present, an image of a peaceful paradise painted on a framed small canvas.

He sat on his bed while Kotoha remained standing in front of him with her hands kept at her back. Guesses about what could probably be running inside Akashi's mind stormed in her head, and those thoughts made her smile. "Dad hopes you'd like it. He did his very best to paint that for you."

A smile appeared in his face while he kept his eyes on the gift Kotoha has given him. "This is beautiful. I love it," he said, lifting his gaze at Kotoha and letting his smile grow even wider. "But why... did you give me this?"

"It's our gift to you," she said and then giggled. She can clearly imagine herself in front of the canvas with a brush in her grip and her father guiding her on painting the blue river. It is not as perfect as the other objects in the painting, but the painting still looked fine. "'_Our_' because I helped Dad paint these flowers"—she pointed at them—"and the river! He guided me so they still turned out okay."

He wasn't letting go of the canvas as if it badly needs to be secured, and Kotoha did her best not to laugh. He can absolutely buy any painting that he likes. He just needs to approach his parents to ask them to buy him a costly painting, but he is still very appreciative of the painting Kotoha's father personally made for him. "Gift? But there isn't any occasion today."

"Who said you can't give gifts when there isn't an occasion?" she asked and pouted, sitting on the floor in front of Akashi. "Anyone can give anyone gifts at any time they want!"

"It's really amazing to receive a gift even during ordinary days, so it will be too bad if you won't experience it," she said. Akashi looked at her with a grateful expression after she said that and it made her feel so happy.

"Your dad is an amazing artist. Thanks for this," he said and looked at his friend who was sitting across him, patting the canvas lightly. Kotoha, in return, showed a closed-lipped smile and gave him a two thumbs-up. Then, he stood from his bed and went towards his study table, where he temporarily displayed the painting by leaning it against the wall. "I don't really receive gifts that much during ordinary days, except from my mother and Shuuko-_san_."

She kept her eyes at Akashi as he took all the exam papers on his table, compiled them, and inserted them on a blue folder on the same table as well. She frowned but then smiled again later on when Akashi faced her. The fact that Akashi was able to ace all his exams also scares her at the same time. "I saw your exams earlier before you hid it," she said while Akashi went back to his bed and sat there. "You're really smart! Is that why you always study during your free time? Because you want to get perfect scores in your exams?"

Akashi gaped at her in response to her question. That caught him off-guard, and it silenced him for quite a while. Afterwards, he shook his head. "That's what my father wants me to do. He wants me to learn a lot so he tells me to read and study often."

"Oh," Kotoha uttered. "Do _you_ like what you're doing?" she asked curiously, looking Akashi in the eye as she waited for his answer, if ever he likes to give one. He doesn't usually talk about his father nor his relationship with him, but Kotoha was curious about what Akashi really feels towards him and the things that he wants his son to do.

"Sort of. It's fun to learn things," he said and forced a smile, and it didn't escape Kotoha's notice.

She stared at Akashi and his forced smile, and then she sighed. If Akashi thinks he can trick her with his obviously fake smile, then he's absolutely wrong about that matter. Why does he need to keep his problems in secret? She was about to speak when someone knocked on the door. It creaked open, and it was Akashi's mother.

"Oh, Kotoha! There you are," she said, surprised. "I was waiting for you outside since the guard has told me that you came because you wanted to give Sei a present. How did you get in here, though?"

"She used the window to break in," Akashi sort-of joked, to which Kotoha made a face.

In denial, she shook her head and defended herself. "I didn't break in. Akashi opened the window for me so what I did isn't counted as breaking in, Shiori-_san_."

Shiori chuckled at the two. "Okay, I get it. But next time, use the front door instead, okay?" She smiled when Kotoha nodded in response and apologized before she entered the room.

She headed towards Akashi's study table and saw an unfamiliar painting displayed there. "Wow, this is beautiful. Is this what you gave him, Kotoha?" she asked and Kotoha said 'yes'. "It's really nice," she said as she took blank papers and two pens from the table.

"Anyway, I thought of an interesting activity for today now that Kotoha has visited again," she turned to the two and approached them.

As soon as she has sat beside Akashi, she asked Kotoha to sit beside her so she would understand what to do. "Is that what the papers and pens are for?" Kotoha asked, and Shiori nodded. She suddenly felt excited and she wanted to start the activity as soon as possible.

"One secret to a stronger friendship is having goals that you both want to achieve. When you ask? Depending on the conditions that would permit you to achieve them. My best friend and I once made a list of all the things we want to do together," she explained as she uncapped a pen and wrote "The Bucket List" on top of a paper. "Then, whenever we achieved something included on the list, we put a check beside it.

"However, if there's something written there that you think you can't even achieve—but you once thought you could—,you can cross it out _but,_" she put a strong emphasis on the word, "you need to replace it with a more plausible goal."

"What if we were able to achieve everything on the list?" Akashi asked as he watched his mother scribble the number one just below the title and "_remain friends for a lifetime_" just beside the number. His mother smiled and chuckled at him since she has answered his query indirectly.

She gave them a paper and pen of their own. "I'll leave the rest up to you, but always remember that your number one goal is to remain friends for a lifetime. Achieving a hundred other goals is pretty useless if you'd still end up breaking your friendship," she said and patted the two children on their heads. "But please don't hesitate adding more if you've achieved everything aside from the first one. I'll leave you both for a while but I'll return later to check you out."

Before she left the room, she looked at the two again and said, "Give me a copy of your bucket list, okay? Enjoy!" Afterwards, she left the two thinking of what things they would want to achieve together.

"Let's go to the same middle school," Akashi suggested right after his mom left his room. It surprised Kotoha because she didn't know that Akashi was taking the list seriously. He looked at her and put on an expression that asked her if she doesn't mind writing it on their list.

She transferred again from the bed to the floor so she can write it properly, and then she grinned at Akashi. "That's cool!" she exclaimed while she wrote the title, their main goal, and Akashi's suggestion on the paper she's holding."That way we can see each other more often than today. Should we go to the same high school and university too?"

"I don't know if my father would encourage me to go abroad for college, though," Akashi said as he sat on the floor beside Kotoha and wrote his idea. "Do you want to go too just in case?" he said and smiled at her. Maybe that was a joke, and Kotoha found it in some way funny.

"Never mind. Let's just go to the same high school since it's more possible than going to the same college."

"Then maybe it would be better for us to attend each other's college graduation, instead."

Kotoha glared at Akashi because she wouldn't be able to afford a plane ticket. However, on the second thought, it might just be one of the best ideas ever because she would have another reason for her parents to allow her to ride an airplane. "Sure, as long as you'll pay for my plane ticket, I don't really mind," she joked, accompanied with a laugh. "Kidding. I have more than a decade to save for it. Would saving ten yen a day enough?"

"I don't think so. Maybe twenty yen a day would do."

She sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Okay. For the sake of your graduation and for the sake of seeing the clouds up close, I will."

They spent more or less an hour exchanging ideas and goals, and everything that seemed plausible and reachable enough are included in their bucket list. The brainstorming alone helped them get to know each other better and this was the instance when they enjoyed talking to each other the most. Both of them stopped when they were able to write eleven goals because although the activity is fun, it was still exhausting their minds. They agreed to add whenever an idea crosses their mind but for now, they left the list as that.

"Do you think we can do everything written here?" Kotoha asked as she read the list for probably the tenth time since they stopped from doing the list. "The last goal in the list is difficult."

Akashi was copying their list on another paper since his mother wants to have her own list too. "For someone cheerful, you sure are pessimistic in some ways. Besides, you're the one who suggested it."

She pouted and drew a deep breath. "I know, but I just want to do it," she said and frowned as her gaze rested on the last two goals they agreed to include in the list. "Can we achieve the first one without doing the last? Because if you think we can, then we should just erase it and—" she faltered off and glanced at Akashi. "Replace it with something easier."

He placed the pen on the floor and shook his head. "Just let them be. I also want to accomplish that in the future when we're brave enough. Even Mom couldn't do it today, but who knows we might be able to do it in the future."

The frown on her face slowly turned up into a small smile before she folded the paper and put it inside the pocket of her backpack. Akashi has just encouraged and filled her with determination today. And that's when she fully realized that friendship is not a one-way relationship. It requires you to help each other always. Every time. In every situation. In all the ups and downs of life's ride.

Shiori came back a few after they've stopped writing, and she was smiling as she read the list. "Great job. I hope you'll be able to accomplish everything here, especially the first one..." she trailed off and her eyes widened. The two children were sure of the reason. "And the last one too."

The Bucket List

Remain friends for a lifetime

Go to the same middle school and high school.

Attend each other's graduation

Get to know the neighborhood kids and befriend them.

Get a pet cat and name it Seiko

Learn something (but not in school)

Help someone in need (check this if he/she has thanked you)

Watch a meteor shower together

Conquer a fear

Help one another change a bad habit/trait

Tell Akashi's father about our friendship.

**Xx xX**


End file.
